


Princess most fair

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: F/M, Only here for Pennashi, come in guys I want more content and I want it now, get your ass's in gear, gotta revive this fandom until season 2 starts guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Au Where Penn is a princess and Sashi is his personal knight. Princess Penn is determined to find her parents. Her knight has no say in it.(Also Boone is there as the fairy godmother so...)





	1. The Princess Penn.

"Poor guy".

"Working for the princess is gonna suck".

"Last time she made me shovel horse poop down my own armor. She's cruel I tell ya". 

The talk of the other guards was not promising, as knight Sashi Kobayashi walked down the hall the the quarters of Princess Penn. He had only met the princess a few times, never in person but he had seen the princess close up. She never had a mean demeanor, instead appeared as the perfect princess of the city. Everyone adored her, yet the stories he had heard from the other Knights made her seem like the devils incarnate. 

Sashi finally came upon the quarters of the princess, which was way at the top of the tower. Girly name be damned if he weren't as scared as a little girl of heights. 

As a tough, suave, masculine, and very skilled fighter none of those thing would work on air. It would mean instant death if you fell out of any of the windows that were placed several feet apart and lit by torch light that wound up the tower stairs. 

Knight Sashi reaches a hand out to knock on the door, halting for jut a second before reassuring himself that he would not let some preppy princess scare him. He knocked. Once. Twice.

He was about to knock a third time before the door sent open, revealing the princess. Her hair was orange,unruly, and curly and went from her head to her mid-back. Her eyes were crystal blue and narrowed at his appearance as if the knights very presence was displeasing. Her dress was as pink and shimmery as the other guards had said, diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and pearls making it sparkle like the sun, her crown the same, if not more dazzling. 

All in all she was breathtaking. 

Her nose was turned up at the sight of him and he wondered for a brief moment what type of torture he was to endure, before he was pulled into the room. 

"It's about time I got a new knight. I need someone to help me escape this dragons nest of a tower". She spoke while ushering Sashi to the window of her tower. He spotted a rope tied to her bed precariously and immediately stiffened. 

He stopped allowing her to pull him and watched in amusement as she tried and failed to make him move an inch. 

"Come on Knight. I order you to jump. Test my rope. Heaven forbid I try it".

"Woah woah. I am doing no such thing. My job is to make sure you don't die or get seriously injured. Climbing out of windows on a string is not in the job description".

The Princess pouted at him before a smirk grew on her face. "Well if you don't do whatever I say, I'll just tell my daddy,the king your boss, that you did something terrible and you'll be terminated like the last hairs who disobeyed me".

"Kings out of city on a treaty sign expedition. Your mother the queen happens to be a friend of my family. Your word against mine won't be very convincing. I've only been here five minutes and and we've done nothing but argue. I'll gladly put up with your other preppy princess crap and stuff manure down my armor, I've had worse, but I will not risk my life for something this idiotically stupid".

The Princess looked appalled at what Sashi had said and before he could say anything, she began laughing. It wasn't twinkly and light like the laughter she always had in public. Instead it was loud, full of snorts, and as unladylike as possible. 

"That was the first time anyone's ever stood up to me. Good job...?". She held her hand out. 

"Sashi. Knight Sashi. Pleased to be at your acquaintance princess". He shook her hand gingerly. 

"Penn".

"Excuse me?".

She brushed a strand of curly orange hair out of her face. "Call me Penn. y'know... instead of princess Penny. And I'll call you Sashi I suppose. Don't you have a less girly name I can call you?".

"Call me Sash I guess. And I suppose your not done with this escape plan?".

"Nope. I will escape this tower or die trying. Hopefully not the second option". 

"Here I'll get you some real thick rope and she we'll practice going down from window to window". Sashi says, momentarily sweeping her fear of 

"Really? Eeeee! Come on let's do it!". Penn hung off him like a coat. 

"Tomorrow". 

 

She pouted. "Tomorrow? I can't wait until then. Ugh". "See you tomorrow,Penn". With that he leaves the her to her rambling.


	2. Nighttime is the right time to fight crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night mission? Hella yeah!

A knock sounded at the door, and Sashi, who had turned in for the night, ignored it thinking it was one of the other Knights. They all live in a quarter of the castle with the rooms wall to wall. A door with their last names printed on them. Therefore it was highly likely for someone else to have a visitor. Wasn't like his family visited him much often anyway. 

The knock happened once more, somehow more annoying and Sashi rolled over to face away from the door. 

"Knight Sashi. Open this door at once!".

That got him up. He made his way to the door, opening it and found a princess. In pajamas. Oh boy. 

"It's about time. I've been calling for you for ten minutes. Hurry along now, time is of the essence".

"Woah woah. It's not even the crisp of dawn and your yanking me out of bed. What are you even doing up?". Ignoring the Princess's attempts to move him through the door. 

"Well". She began, pushing her way past him into his room. "I was asleep, but then I heard something through my window and I looked out and guess what I saw?".

"No idea, but I guess your not gonna leave me in suspense for much longer".

"Bandits!". Penn practically squealed. 

"Bandits?". Sashi questioned. 

"Bandits". Penn repeats. "And since your a big strong knight and I'm the princess, I figured we could teach them a lesson".

Sashi had to keep himself from laughing in Penn's face. "You sweet naive little girl".

She pouts at him. He raises an eyebrow at her. The staring match goes on for a while before Penn turns away and sighs. "Fine. We won't go".

Sashi relaxes slightly. The Princess felt like a friend and if she got in trouble with bandits he'd feel bad. 

He turned his thoughts back to her, and looked at her as she sat on his bed,briefly grimacing at how peasant it was. Seriously how did he survive on less than 700 hundred thread count sheep fleece?

"So your gonna make me go back to the tower now, aren't you?".

He hated that she thought of it as 'The tower' instead of her room. Her space. He hadn't fully decorated his room either, save for the few scrolls and such from his family. 

"Nah". He says, chuckling at her shocked expression.

"Really? So what are you gonna do? We could build a fort out of materials here, but there's not nearly enough-". Penn cuts herself off after she notices Sashi giving her a halfhearted glare.

"Oh right. You were sleeping. I should probably go back to the tower". Penn says suddenly sullen. 

"Wait". Sashi says, making Penn turn back from the door. 

"You can stay". 

"What?".

"You can stay. Just for tonight. And you've got to be back to your tow-room- by morning".

Then he felt something wrap around his middle. Sashi looked down to find the princess's arms wrapped around his waist as much as the could. 

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you. I really didn't feel like sleeping in my room tonight. Where shall I sleep?".

-|- 

"You expect me to sleep on the floor! I am a princess Sashi and princesses do not sleep on floor!". Penn says, stomping her foot and looking at the floor as though it owed her money. 

"Look I'm not giving up my bed. I've got patrol in the morning and I've gotta be well rested. You could always sleep in your room like an adult". Sashi says. 

Penn huffs. She looks at the ceiling a frustrated look on her face and then spends a hefty amount of time looking at the floor as though it was the most interesting thing she's seen in a while. 

"Fine". 

He lays a mess of blankets and one of his spare pillows and she reluctantly accepts it. She sighs and harrumphed a lot as she tries to settle in her 'bed' for the night. 

"This is surprisingly comfy. In a poor sort of way".

"Don't push it."


	3. Chapter 3

Being friends with The Princess(or Satans spawn as some of the nights called her) was a strange thing to be. Especially for Knight Sashi Kobayashi. 

The princess's personal knight who was usually a horrid job, suddenly wasn't. Penny-Sorry Penn- treated him as if he were almost an equal. She would take him with her when she went out on the town, sometimes buying them both snacks and playing around in the boutique's. (He still denies that she had gotten him to dress as a pirate when they'd gone to that costume boutique). 

She had convinced him to do a number of things. Hunting after some thieves, going on multiple little quest in the villages, like looking for some magical river or searching for special ingredients for a 'witch'. (It was just a nice old lady, but she did give them some really good cookies). Basically she had him wrapped around her finger. 

He'd acted as a 'best friend' Penn called him. He braided her her as she talked about other eligible prince suitors. She'd hold up dresses and ask for his opinions. 

Basically she went to him for advice

So he isn't surprised to open his door and find a servant waiting with a peice of paper. "A note for squire Kobayashi". 

Okay weird. She'd never sent for him by note before. He grabbed the note and unfolded the paper revealing her neat handwriting. 'Sash I have a major problem get to my room asap!'. Was written in cursive. Sashi looks to the swevant. "Any idea what this is about?".

The servant looked up, surprised he was being spoken to. "Uh, no sir all I know is the princess refused to open the door to anyone but you". He stuttered out. 

Oh boy. "Okay. Thanks for the note, I should go". Sashi says and steps past the servant. He begins making his way to Penn's room. 

-|-

"Princess please open your door, your parents arr worried". Sashi hears a servants voice pleading as he nears Penn's room. 

"I've told you no. Get squire Sashi, I need to speak to him at once!". Penn said, in what Sashi had learned was her 'getting people to do what I want' voice. 

"But princess-". The servants plea is interested by Penn groaning. "If I could I'd off all your heads! Where is squire Sashi?".

"I'm right here, so stop your temper tantrum please". Sashi says, stepping forward past the servant. The servant gasps, apparently never hearing anyone speak to the princess like that. 

It's quiet for a moment, as he stands near the door he considers repeating himself, but cannot as the door opens and he's quickly pulled in.

"Woah. Slow down Penn. What's going on?". He asks, looking at Penn as she paced around her room. 

She sent him a glare, and stormed over to her closet. "This is what happened!". She pulled the double closet doors open to reveal-Sashi can't believe he's gonna say this- a fairy?

"Thank god. It's about time you let me out of that closet.". The fairy said, flying out and stretching. He was there size if slightly shorter then Sashi. 

Sashi put a hand near his sword, in case. "What are you? Who are you?". He asked, moving towards Penn. if something happened to her...

"I'm your fairy godmother!". He announced, waving his wand and creating a mount of fireworks. He smiled at Penn, who turned her head away from him. 

The princess scowled. "How could that be! Your a boy, and fairy godmothers only exist in fairy tales!". The fairy godmother shrugged. "Look sweetheart I just do what I'm told and I was told that I was your fairy godmother. Fairy council dosen't lie".

He flicked his wand, and a large book appeared. It was a dark purple and had the words 'Da rules' printed on it. 

"These". The fairy godmother says. "Are 'Da rules'". He floats down to sit on her bed. "Follow them. They tell you how to grant wishes and what wishes can't be granted". He droned in a voice as if he said this often. 

He finished his list of things in the book and sighed in relief. "My name is Boone by the way. Don't call me fairy godmother it's generic and rude. 

Sashi let his sword go, and sighed. "I think this is serious". Penn turns to him. "Duh! What if I don't want a fairy godmother?".

"It's not like I'll be here the whole time. If you need me, last page in the book". And with the twitch of his wand, he's gone


End file.
